The majority of medicinal preparations, which are used now, are specific in the sense that their action is directed on elimination of the particular specific reasons and/or consequences of some pathological conditions.
However, there is a group of medicinal preparations of more general action, which biological activity is displayed in normalization of correct functioning of a live cell, breaking as a result of effect of adverse factors.
Among medicinal preparations permitted to medical application there is, for example, the group of therapeutic means, which render favorable influence on metabolic processes in a cell and display as a result the desired multifactor physiological effect [see, for example, M. D. Mashkovsky, "Medicinal Means" 11th ed., Moscow, "Medicine", 1988].
For example, cytochrome C accelerates a course of oxidizing processes; it is applied to improve of the tissue breath.
Adenosyne threephosphate influences actively general metabolism processes and consequently is widely applied to improve brain and coronary blood circulation.
Retabolyle and other anabolic steroids render positive influence on nitride exchange and moreover promote calcium fixation in bones.
Cerebrolysine, which represents a hydrolyzate of a brain substance, normalizes metabolism processes in the brain tissue; it is applied at breaks of central nervous system functions.
Ubiquinone normalizes the physiological condition of a cell in the state of hypoxya [see G. I. Andreeva "Influence of Ubiquinones and Their Analogues on Breath Circuit Ferments Activity", Microbiology, 1979, v.48, No.6, pp. 969-974].
The stacking-spiralized ortho-oligomer, containing hexa-cyclolinear nucleus, which quantity on a helix turn of a secondary structure of the oligomer is from 2.6 to 3, and having in the helix of the oligomer secondary structure more than 1, but less than 10 turns, is one of the most effective known preparations, capable to influence positively on a physiological condition of a cell.
An example of such stacking-spiralized ortho-oligomer, is the oligo-1,6-(2,5-dioxyphenilene)-thiosulfate of sodium.
Oligomers described above are the family of individual monomers, having benzol nucleuses in the structure in amount from 3 to 30.
The methods of separation of individual monomers and condition of a production of some or other monomers of a determined length and conventional purity are not described.
Standardization of the ready medicinal preparations is difficult in some extent under these circumstances.
Known substances dissolvable in water, spirit, acetone, but not dissolvable in the di/ethyl ether.
Oligomors of the similar structure have an ability to render regulating effect on functioning of bioenergetic systems of eukaryot and procaryot cells. See international application WO 96/08527 published on 21 Mar. 1996 (21.03.96), IPC C08G61/10, which is considered by the applicant as the nearest to his invention. A helix structure of the compound disclosed in that application and a stacking between turns of the helix were considered as characteristics which determine a biological activity of the compound.
A method of production of afore mentioned compound consists in that interaction is provided of para-benzoquinone and sodium thiosulfate in water-acetone medium at temperature not higher than 37 degrees, separation of the final product precipitation and deletion of impurities by di/etyl ether extraction.
All afore mentioned preparations have a spectrum of properties inherent to each of them, which determine a character of their practical application.
It is obvious from the state of the art that increase of means influencing on such fundamental properties of cells, as its metabolism is the actual target in the medicine and biology.
There are no routine ways for a search of substances with desired properties: finding of such substances relates to the inventive activity.